


this is written in the night

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journal entry written after Voldemort's fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is written in the night

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 18](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/302252.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/318713.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/21304.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/14638.html).

_Journal: November 19th, 1981_

I last wrote in August. I tore out the page and burnt it immediately, but I remember what it said.

"Please don't let him be guilty."

I shared a bed with a traitor.

A few days ago, I went to Diagon Alley. It was the first time I'd been since Voldemort's fall, and the streamers and light and colour shocked me. People had grins plastered to their faces and hugged anyone who shared their expression.

They eyed me when I walked by. They're working to forget. It's believed now that former supporters are the only ones with reason to be upset, so I should be cautious. The last thing I need is more scrutiny.

I write this to explore my personal feelings, but honestly, I don't know what I'm feeling. Grief, yes, but over what? Lily and James and Peter, as it should be, or for what Sirius and I had? No, what I thought we had. The illusions destroyed.

Everyone said I was lucky to have someone during those dark times, that love was the one hope anyone could have. I believe the first part to be true. But I don't think I will ever know darker times than these.

Yes. I miss him.


End file.
